Hermione e i Gemelli: risate e qualcosa in più
by SammyN94
Summary: IV anno, anno del Torneo Tremaghi Dal secondo capitolo: "Herm, posso farti una domanda?" "Certo" "Prometti che non mi mentirai?" "Prometto" "Cosa c'è tra te e i gemelli?" "Niente, siamo solo amici. Perché?" Ad Hogwarts il Torneo Tremaghi sconvolge non solo le vite dei Campioni, ma inconsapevolmente anche di tutti gli altri...
1. Serate perfette e risvegli inaspettati

Era stato tutto perfetto quella sera. Ero andata al Ballo con il giocatore di Quidditch più famoso del mondo, ero una delle più belle di tutta la festa, tutti mi avevano fatto i complimenti.

Allora perché ero in Sala Comune a piangere come una stupida?

Forse perché non era tutto perfetto come credevo. Forse perché il mio migliore amico Ron mi aveva urlato contro dicendo che ero una traditrice perché ero al ballo con Krum. O forse perché Krum aveva provato a baciarmi ed io lo avevo rifiutato. O forse perché lui, non rassegnandosi al mio rifiuto, aveva tentato di baciarmi con la forza. O perché George era intervenuto in mio aiuto ed io ero fuggita senza neanche ringraziarlo.

Fatto sta che quella che sarebbe dovuta essere una serata memorabile era diventata un emerito disastro ed io mi stavo piangendo addosso.

Tutto a un tratto sentii il buco nel ritratto aprirsi e qualcuno entrare. I suoi capelli rossi risaltavano nella poca luce della stanza, ma non riuscivo a capire chi fosse.

"Granger" disse, appena mi vide.

Doveva essere uno dei gemelli, ma a quella distanza non avrei saputo dire quale.

"Chi sei?" singhiozzai.

"George" rispose, sedendosi vicino a me.

"Grazie per prima"

"Dovere"

Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio George disse: "Ehi, ma stai piangendo."

Non riuscendo a spiccicare una parola annuii solamente.

Non sapendo come mi ritrovai fra le sue braccia con lui che faceva squallide battute per riuscire a farmi ridere. Ci riuscì, mi calmai e mi addormentai.

La mattina dopo mi svegliai in un letto che non era il mio, in un dormitorio che non era il mio, in un pigiama che non era il mio, fra le braccia di George Weasley che mi sorrideva.

"'Giorno dormigliona" mi disse, sghignazzando.

"Cosa ci faccio qui?" chiesi, scostandomi da lui, rossa come un peperone.

"Granger, così mi ferisci. Ti ha fatto tanto schifo che te ne sei dimenticata?" disse, con un sorriso malizioso.

"Dimmi che stai scherzando" arrossii ancora di più "io non ricordo niente"

Vedendo la mia espressione terrorizzata, il ghigno sparì dal suo viso mentre diceva:

"Non è successo niente. Ti sei addormentata in Sala Comune e non volevo svegliarti, ma non potevo salire nel dormitorio femminile, quindi ti ho portata qui"

"Grazie a Godric! Ma se io dormivo, come ho fatto a mettermi il pigiama?"

"È stato Fred" rispose lui, ridendo.

"Cosa? Fred mi ha visto in intimo?" gridai, arrossendo ancora di più.

"No, Granger. Ha solo trasfigurato il tuo vestito nel suo pigiama preferito"

Tirai un sospiro di sollievo, almeno parte della mia reputazione era intatta. Rimaneva comunque il fatto che avevo dormito con un ragazzo, con George Weasley per di più!

"Mione, tranquilla! Non è successo niente di cui vergognarti" disse "sei solo la ragazza più invidiata di tutta Hogwarts"

Arrossii, di nuovo. Tutta Hogwarts sapeva che avevo dormito con George?

"Cosa?"

"Non appena si saprà in giro che sei la prima ad aver passare l'intera notte col sottoscritto, tutte le ragazze ti invidieranno"

"Nessuno deve sapere niente"

"Perché, cara Granger?" disse malizioso, mentre si avvicinava pericolosamente.

"Perché ho una reputazione io" dissi, sottolineando l'ultima parola.

"Così tutti si spiegherebbero perché hai lasciato il povero Krum a bocca asciutta. Perché hai una cotta per il Weasley più bello" disse, avvicinandosi ancora.

"La Granger ha una cotta per me?" chiese Fred dal letto vicino.

"No, per me fratellino. Sono io il gemello bello" gli rispose George.

"Io non ho una cotta per nessuno dei due. E ora me ne andrei in camera mia" dissi, acida.

"Vai pure, se vuoi che tutta la Sala Comune, e di conseguenza tutta la scuola, sappia che hai dormito con uno di noi due"

Aveva pienamente ragione. Se fossi uscita dal dormitorio maschile del sesto anno tutti quelli che mi avrebbero vista, avrebbero dedotto che avevo dormito con uno dei gemelli.

"Uno di voi due sarebbe così gentile da andare a controllare che non ci sia nessuno in Sala Comune?" chiesi, nel modo più gentile possibile.

"Se me lo chiedi così" disse George alzandosi, non prima di avermi schioccato un sonoro bacio sulla guancia.

Appena aprì la porta, vidi passare Harry e Ron molto assonnati, chiaro segno che la Sala Comune non sarebbe stata deserta.

"Mi dispiace Granger, ma c'è un po' di folla giù" disse, affacciandosi "vedo di recuperare qualcosa di commestibile così possiamo mangiare qua"

Sparì di nuovo.

Appena George fu uscito, mi buttai di nuovo sul letto e calde lacrime cominciarono a scendere sulle mie guance.

Ero rovinata. La mia reputazione era rovinata. La mia amicizia con Ron sarebbe stata rovinata, se solo avesse saputo che avevo dormito con suo fratello.

D'un tratto il materasso si abbassò e due braccia muscolose mi abbracciarono.

"Herm, che succede?" mi chiese Fred, quasi sussurrando.

"La mia vita è un disastro"

"No che non lo è. Sei Hermione Granger!"

"Sì, lo è. Ieri sera ho litigato con Ron e se sapesse che ho dormito qui non mi rivolgerebbe più la parola. Krum ha provato a baciarmi e dopo un mio rifiuto ha provato a forzarmi. Se non fosse arrivato George, non so cosa sarebbe successo. Ho dormito nel dormitorio maschile, la mia reputazione è finita. E ora sto piangendo fra le tue braccia. Merlino, che figura!"

"Tranquilla, piccola so-tutto-io. Con me e George il tuo segreto è al sicuro, farai pace con Ron e Krum ti starà alla larga, se ha un minimo di cervello"

"Grazie Fred. Non sapevo che voi due foste anche così sensibili" dissi, finalmente ridendo.

"È un segreto che riveliamo solo alle persone speciali. Ma non rovinarci la reputazione" disse, ridendo anche lui.


	2. Svolte e confessioni

Era ormai passato un mese da quella notte e nessuno aveva saputo niente in proposito. Ron si era scusato e avevamo fatto pace. Krum non si era più avvicinato e non era mai andato oltre a un "buongiorno".

L'unica cosa che era cambiata era che avevo due angeli custodi, silenziosi e discreti, che davanti agli altri continuavano a farmi dannare.

Come in quel momento.

"Granger, come va con Ronnino?" mi chiese Fred.

"Quante volte devo dirmi che tra me e Ron non c'è assolutamente niente?" risposi, seccata.

"Su, Granger, a noi puoi dirlo!" rincarò la dose George.

"Basta! Fra me e Hermione non c'è niente!" intervenne Ron "sarebbe come se mi mettessi con Harry!"

Quelle parole mi presero in pieno petto e scoppiai a piangere. Senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse mi avviai al dormitorio. Stavo salendo il primo scalino verso quello femminile quando una mano mi afferrò e mi trascinò in quello maschile. Superammo la porta proprio mentre Fred urlava a suo fratello:" Peccato Hermione sia una ragazza e non un maschio, Bilius"

George mi prese fra le braccia cercando di calmarmi, proprio come aveva fatto un mese prima. E proprio come allora ci riuscì.

"Non devi ascoltare quell'idiota di Bilius. C'è una grande differenza fra mettersi con te o con Harry. Tu sei una ragazza, una bellissima e dolcissima ragazza. E tutto il mondo tranne Ron sa quanto lui sia fortunato a piacerti"

Non metabolizzai quelle parole, ancora troppo scossa, ma mi strinsi ancora di più a lui, smettendo di piangere.

"Ehi Herm, Ron vorrebbe chiederti scusa" disse Harry, entrando nella stanza.

Sbarrò gli occhi quando mi vide appiccicata al petto di George, ma non disse niente.

"Adesso scendo" gli dissi, alzandomi.

Scesi le scale con gli sguardi di tutti addosso, in fondo George Weasley mi aveva trascinato nel suo dormitorio.

"Ron, Harry mi ha detto che volevi scusarti"

"Sì, Hermione. Io intendevo dire che sei la mia migliore amica e, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme, sarebbe strano mettermi con te in quel senso. Scusami. Sai che sono una frana con le parole"

"Capisco Ron. Scuse accettate" dissi, abbracciandolo.

Da quell'abbraccio capii che non provavo più niente per Ron. Era diverso da quello che sentivo prima.

"Mione, tutto ok?" mi sussurrò George all'orecchio, avvicinandosi.

" Sì, tutto ok. Pensavo" gli risposi, tralasciando il fatto che pensavo a lui.

Qualche sera più tardi eravamo rimasti solo io e Harry in Sala Comune, alle prese con un tema per Piton.

A un certo punto Harry mi disse:  
"Herm, posso farti una domanda?"

"Certo"

"Prometti che non mi mentirai?"

"Prometto"

"Cosa c'è tra te e i gemelli?"

"Niente, siamo solo amici. Perché?"

"Circa un mese fa mi sembrava di averti visto nella loro camera, poi George ti ha portata nel suo dormitorio e sembravate molto intimi quando sono salito. E in più Fred ti ha difesa con Ron"

"Te lo giuro sulla nostra amicizia che siamo solo amici. E c'è una spiegazione"

"Sono curioso di saperla, allora."

Iniziai a raccontare di come George mi aveva salvato dalle grinfie di Krum al Ballo del Ceppo e di come mi aveva consolata dopo, del fatto che avevo dormito nel suo letto e di Fred che si era comportato da fratello maggiore per tutto il mese precedente.

"Capisco. Ron non ne sa niente, vero?"

"No. Lui non capirebbe."

Presi i miei libri e andai a dormire.

Continuavo a rigirarmi nel letto, con in testa George, le sue braccia intorno a me, la sua voce che diventava dolce solo con me.

Mi alzai e scesi in Sala Comune, magari leggendo sarei riuscita a distrarmi da lui.

Ma non fu così. Scesi e lui era lì, solo con i pantaloni del pigiama, davanti al camino.

Silenziosamente mi misi a sedere il più lontano possibile da lui, senza togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Forse sentendosi osservato, si girò.

"Ehi Granger! Troppi pensieri in testa?" mi chiese, ridendo.

"Un po', Weasley"

"Vieni a sedere qui vicino, magari ti passano. Ricordo che le mie braccia ti conciliano bene il sonno."  
Arrossii e fui grata al buio che mi circondava.

"Potresti avere ragione, Georgie."

Mi misi seduta vicino a lui, cercando di non toccare la sua pelle scoperta.

"Vedo che sai riconoscerci, e non sbagli mai. Posso sapere come fai?"

"Siete diversi ed io sono una buona osservatrice" dissi, sperando che non cogliesse l'incertezza nella mia voce.

"Davvero Mione? Se siamo così diversi perché gli altri non riescono a riconoscerci?"

"Perché per gli altri siete Fred e George, vi vedono come un'entità unica"

"Allora dimmi, Mione. Quali sono le differenze fra me e Fred?"

"La voce. Quella di Fred è più profonda, la tua più dolce. Poi il profumo. Il tuo sa di arancia e cannella, Fred profuma di menta e pozioni. Lo sguardo. Quello di Fred più malizioso, più malandrino, il tuo più attento, più calcolatore. Il modo in cui fate le battute. Tu più sarcastico, lui più scherzoso. Il modo in cui mi guardate" e lì mi fermai. Arrossii.

"Perché, come ti guardiamo?" chiese, malizioso.

"Fred come se fosse il mio fratellone, tu come…" mi bloccai, non volendolo ammettere nemmeno a me stessa.

"Come se fossi la persona più importante al mondo dopo Fred?"

"Sì."

Ci fu una buona dose di silenzio imbarazzato. Poi, dopo quelli che sembravano secoli,George allungò un braccio verso di me e mi mise a sedere sulle sue gambe. Appoggiai il viso sui suoi pettorali mentre lui mi stringeva forte, come non aveva mai fatto.

A un tratto disse: "Beh, forse perché è così."

Forte della consapevolezza che George provava quello che provavo io, chiusi gli occhi e mi addormentai.

La mattina dopo non fui sorpresa di svegliarmi nel suo letto. Mi alzai e, incurante di chi potesse vedermi, tornai in camera mia a cambiarmi. Fortuna volle che nessun mattiniero si trovasse in Sala Comune così la mia reputazione fu ancora una volta salva.


End file.
